


The First Fight With Finx

by saberchild



Category: Antiheroes - Webcomic, The Order of the Stick
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saberchild/pseuds/saberchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I narrated a few pages of an OOTS forums fancomic, Antiheroes, in order to practice narrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Fight With Finx

“Finished already? Good, you can help me out up-”   
“With all due respect, sir, I’m done helping you.”  
Finx frowned, not quite understanding what he’d heard. “Excuse me?”  
Dave didn’t even hesitate. He stated his resignation and then vaulted over the side of the airship. The litch stood stunned for a moment before remembering the issue at hand, then cursed.  
Aldran resumed his gloating, while Finx continued planning. “...And if I’m not mistaken, you’re now horribly outnumbered.”   
Finx cracked a rotten smile at the idea that gave him, and began conjuring duplicates. Keriss’s look of confidence turned to alarm, and Aldran continued to quip, but had taken a tone of annoyance.

When Lana and Kaal reached the deck, they saw their two teammates surrounded by the litch. Aldran was conjuring bolts while Keriss stabbed at the illusions. Lana could tell something was wrong. “Wait a minute, how come the skeletons aren’t attacking?”  
Kaal explained that they were limited, and then told her to cast Detect Magic. She, of course, hesitated to waste a spell on _Kaal’s_ advice, but he seemed to be calling on some knowledge of conjuring, and was fairly confident. She pointed out that his asking anyone to “Trust me.” was a pretty tall order, but used the spell, and did actually see something. Magic like the ones surrounding the conjurations, but acting on nothing. Kaal told her that that was her target, and she jammed her rapier into the empty space.   
The litch began to reappear as he turned around, Lana’s sword still lodged in his abdomen. He threatened her, but was interrupted by another of Aldran’s one-liners the sudden appearance of a fireball at his shoulder. Lana jumped back.

Aldran began gloating again. Finx returned with his own confident challenges as he tugged the sword out of his mostly-decayed body.   
He handed it to the vampire girl, to her confusion, and said “Well, if you’re just going to blast me into smithereens, then I really don’t have much incentive to let you go first, do I?” He cast a spell on the tiefling, and continued: “But then if you’re so confident that you’ll beat me anyway, what harm could it do to let me go first?”  
Keriss, stunned, dropped her weapons and fell to the deck. Aldran’s confidence was replaced by sharp worry, and he turned to help her.  
Lana took her turn to attack, annoyed at the litch’s continued existence. He dismissed her with a shadow evocation.  
Kaal jumped to the rescue, shouting, “Stop picking on them and deal with someone with your own specialization!” Kaal did, with two maximized magic missiles that knocked the ghost away.

Finx began to gloat again, and received a fireball to the head as a response. He taunted Aldran’s display of emotion, and received another wordless fireball. Now annoyed, Finx cast a shadow evocation on the cloaked spellcaster, just to get a hit in before Aldran destroyed him.  
Aldran wasn’t responding with wit, instead he told the litch that he’d made it personal and fired off more flames.   
Finx continued to goad Aldran: “What’s this? Aldran showing… emotion?! Gosh golly, I really _did_ strike a nerve!”  
Aldran was still in a protective rage, and threw his words at the litch like more spells- “Thank the gods she survived, or I’d be ripping that skull clean from your shoulders.”

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer about how i don't actually write and i'm learning  
> didn't even edit tbh  
> pls let me know if this thing is labeled or sorted wrong and I GUESS OTHER CRITICISM IS FINE TOO


End file.
